I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting data in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, packet data, broadcast, messaging, and so on. These networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, and Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) networks.
Data usage for wireless communication networks continually grows due to increasing number of users as well as emergence of new applications with higher data requirements. However, a given network typically has a specific maximum supported data rate for each user, which is determined by the design of the network. A substantial increase in the maximum supported data rate is often realized by deploying a new generation or a new design of a network. For example, the transition from second generation (2G) to third generation (3G) in cellular networks provides substantial improvements in data rate and features. However, new network deployment is capital intensive and often complicated.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to improve throughput for users in a wireless communication network in an efficient and cost effective manner.